1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to respiratory therapy and exercise devices and, in particular, to a single patient user, hand held, respiratory therapy and exercise device for assisting a user in obtaining maximal expiratory pressure and to simulate a cough. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described herein for purposes of illustration, this invention relates to a maximum expiratory pressure device which allows a user to read and record maximum expiratory pressure readings and to simulate a cough.
2. Description of Related Art
In many situations involving respiratory therapy and care, it is desirable that a patient cough to assist in the mobilization and clearance of secretions. However, getting a patient to cough is sometimes difficult, and frequently unsuccessful, requiring suctioning of secretions from the patient. The availability of a simple, inexpensive and reliable device to permit a patient to exert maximal expiratory pressure would improve respiratory muscle strength, alleviate the symptoms of neuromuscular diseases that involve the diaphragm, and permit a health care provider to monitor a patient on mechanical ventilation. The availability of such a device for simulating a cough would assist a patient in being able to mobilize and clear secretions, thereby avoiding suctioning procedures.
The present invention provides such a device through the use of a flow tube having an integral mouthpiece at a patient input end, and a hinged door at an opposite or discharge end for sealing off the flow tube. The hinged door is held closed by a releasable trigger operable by the patient to release the door after pressure build up to simulate a cough. A foldable pressure monitoring port is provided to connect the maximum expiratory pressure device to a pressure gauge, if desired, for monitoring the expiratory pressure developed within the flow tube.
It is an object of this invention to improve maximum expiratory pressure respiratory therapy and care devices.
Another object of this invention is to improve respiratory therapy and care cough simulation devices.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a single patient user, hand held, respiratory therapy and exercise device for assisting a user in obtaining maximal expiratory pressure and to simulate a cough.
These and other objects are attained in accordance with the present invention wherein there is provided an improved maximum expiratory pressure and cough simulation device including a flow tube having an integral mouthpiece at a patient input end, and a hinged door at an opposite or discharge end for sealing off the flow tube. The hinged door is held closed by a releasable trigger operable by the patient to release the door after pressure build up for determining maximum expiratory air pressure or to simulate a cough. A foldable pressure monitoring port is provided to connect the maximum expiratory pressure device to a pressure gauge, if desired, for monitoring the expiratory pressure developed within the flow tube.